Known electrical connectors generally have an insulative body and a contact disposed in the insulative body. A rear end of the contact is crimped on a conductor of a wire and a front end of the contact is mated with a contact of a mating connector.
The contact is commonly formed by stamping and bending a metal plate and a gap is disposed between the contact and the insulative body after the contact is assembled into the insulative body. As a result, the contact is movable within the insulative body and may be easily offset from its correct installation position. A large positional deviation may occur after the contact is assembled into the insulative body, leading to an unreliable electrical connection between the connector and the mating connector.